Nowadays, computers have been used popularly in a variety of business occasions and people's livelihood requirements and enable work efficiency, activity effect of industry and commerce and convenient life conditions to be optimized. Particularly, the portable hardware facilities of computer peripherals can provide a user with convenience.
A portable hardware facility is frequently shocked or dropped down when it is carried by a user or placed in a vehicle, and important data in the portable hardware facility is damaged if the portable hardware facility is shocked or dropped down, it will causes the user a great loss. This problem has already embarrassed computer manufacturers and numerous users. Therefore, computer manufacturers endeavor to develop various accommodating cases for a storage device.
A shockproof assembly in the prior art for a laptop computer hard disk includes a hard disk accommodating case. The hard disk accommodating case has a main body and a cover and a hard disk drive. The end face of one side of the main body is provided with an opening for allowing a signal transmission bus line and a power cord to be passed through it to connect to a hard disk drive. The hard disk drive is placed in the accommodating case, where the bottom and the periphery of the accommodating case are installed with an elastic buffer pads. The hard disk drive is placed in the main body of the hard disk accommodating case, and the cover is used to place on the main body, the elastic pads in the hard disk accommodating case then cover the hard disk drive. Accordingly, shock from the outside will be absorbed by the elastic buffer pads and not influence the action of inner components in the hard disk drive directly.
However, a part of the buffer pads is pressed solidly because the mass of the storage device itself is objected to gravity, causing the buffer space, which a buffer can provide the storage device with shock absorption, to be reduced and further lowering the buffer ability during outer shock is acted on the shockproof assembly for the storage device and transmitted to the storage device.